My Kingdom Hearts prolodge
by Shadowgirl2000
Summary: This is my first Kingdom Hearts Fanfic. Staring all the orginal characters plus more.


Dream:  
A young 16 year old girl ran into the forest trying to escape from a  
mysterious figure in a black cloak's grasp. Her red hair kept getting into  
her face as she ran. Her green eyes flashed with fear as the mysterious  
figure came closer.

"There's nowhere to run girl! Give up!" the figure shouted.

"That's.that's what you think!" The girl screamed.

She held up her hand with a snap of her fingers flames surrounded her body  
and she vanished within the flames she created.

"One way or another you will join the organization!" The figure screamed.

The girl found herself back in The Alley Between; she hugged her knees and  
felt fiery hot tears roll down her cheeks. The clock chimed 8:00 pm or was  
it is, the girl wasn't sure. She stared up at the heart shaped moon above  
and wiped the tears from her eyes. Footsteps were heard and the girl  
looked to see a boy with golden hair and deep blue eyes and also wore the  
same black cloak as the figure that chased her.

"Who are you?" the boy asked.

"My name is .." The girl answered

Prologue:

Roxas awoke with a jolt of surprise. He rubbed his eyes and looked out the  
window. The sky was still dark and filled with stars.

"Another dream about her." Roxas sighed.

Roxas got up and walked towards the door he was still in his pajamas Roxas  
didn't care, he needed to take a long walk. After closing the door quietly  
he sat down on the front porch. Twilight Town looked so peaceful at night.

"Why can't I get her out of my head?" Roxas asked himself quietly.

Roxas liked having the time in Twilight Town to himself especially at night.  
The stars twinkled over his head and Roxas felt better. He got up and went  
towards his favorite spot that he and his friends Hayner, Pence and  
Olettle would hang out. They called it The Usual Spot . Roxas soon fell  
asleep on the couch as the thoughts of the red-haired girl filled his mind.

Day 1:

"Hey! Roxas! Get up sleeping beauty!" Hayner yelled pushing Roxas.

"Huh? Oh its just you Hayner!" Roxas yawned.

"You've been sleeping for 7 hours its 12:00 noon!" Hayner said.

"Sorry I can't help it. I was up pretty late last night!" Roxas said.

"Doing what?" Pence asked.

"Uh.math homework." Roxas said.

"You were doing homework? Ha! That's a laugh!" Hayner laughed.

Roxas smiled and suddenly realized he was still in his pajamas. He felt  
something in his lap and noticed that it was his regular clothes.

"We knew you would be out here so we stopped by your house and got you some  
clothes!" Olettle said.

" Thanks." Roxas sighed.

"You feeling okay Roxas?" Hayner said.

"Umm.I think so why?" Roxas answered.

"You've been falling asleep here for three days it doesn't seem very  
normal." Olettle replied.

"I've just been having strange thoughts." Roxas sighed.

"Well I know what'll cheer you up.let's go to the beach!" Hayner said  
pulling Roxas up.

"I guess that would be nice." Roxas said.

"It'll be good for you." Olettle said.

"I'll come and meet you at the train station at 2:00 pm.I have to change and  
do some other errands!" Roxas said walking off.

"Okay see you then." Hayner yelled.

Roxas managed to give a quick smile before running off to change. After  
changing he ran towards the train station but before he could a tall  
muscular boy came to him, blond hair and wearing a beanie the boy smirked.

"Hello Siefer." Roxas scowled.

"Chicken wuss." Siefer murmured.

"Get out of Siefer's way you know!" Rai said.

"Move!" Fuu said.

Roxas rolled his eyes and sighed. Siefer was Twilight Town's biggest showoff  
and always hung around with Rai; who was a tall muscular guy but not that  
bright and Fuu, a mysterious girl who only spoke one or two words. They  
were part of the disciplinary committee. Roxas moved and watched as Fuu  
stared at him.

"Outcast!" Fuu said.

"She's right ya know!" Rai said.

"People have their own opinions." Roxas said trying to keep his cool.

"You are acting weirder than usual wimp!" Siefer said. "So why don't we have  
ourselves a little showdown."

"This will be good ya know." Rai cheered.

"Replay." Fuu said.

Roxas watched as Siefer pulled out his struggle bat. Roxas didn't want to  
fight but it looked like he didn't have much of a choice. He looked at the  
ground and noticed a strange object that looked like a magic wand. Roxas  
grabbed it and got into a battle position.

"Come on give me your best shot!" Siefer said.

Roxas ran and tried to knock Siefer over but didn't successed. Siefer seemed  
to have gotten stronger since their last face off and that was only two  
weeks ago. Roxas was staring to get dizzy from dodging Siefer's deadly  
attacks.

"Don't tell you're giving up already you coward!" Siefer mocked.

Roxas had never been so angry in his entire life. He attacked and Siefer  
held up his bat above his head from the attack. As the two stayed in the  
position Roxas stared up and noticed a girl around his age sitting on the  
roof of the small train that ran through the town. Her feet hung off the  
edge in blue high heel sandals. Her eyes were emerald green and hair yellow  
red hair like fire. Roxas stared at her not paying any attention that what  
was happening but continued to stare at the young girl. Her dress was ruby  
red and on her shoulder was a black fames shaped tattoo.

"Are you going to make your move or not loser?" Siefer asked.

Roxas looked down at Siefer and then back at train to see it disappear the  
girl had vanished like magic. Suddenly pain shot through his stomach. Roxas  
fell to his knees and groaned.

"Good match. Didn't think you had it in you." Siefer laughed. "But next time  
don't turn your back on me!"

The three laughed and left Roxas in pain. The clock chimed 2:30 pm. He was  
late to meet his friends. As he got to his feet Roxas felt pain rushing to  
his stomach.

Who was that girl? She couldn't have she? Roxas thought while  
walking.

Roxas sat down and closed his eyes. The young girl smiled and then  
disappeared.

"Who are you?" Roxas screamed.

Roxas looked up to see Hayner, Pence and Olettle run up to him.

"Roxas, where we you?" Hayner asked noticing Roxas' pain. "What happened?"

"Got into a fight with Siefer." Roxas managed to say.

"You look horrible!" Olettle said helping Roxas to his feet.

"We better get you to The Usual Spot!" Pence said giving Roxas a shoulder to  
lean on.

Roxas groaned and did his best to walk to The Usual Spot. As they walked  
Roxas noticed the girl in his dream sitting on the clock tower.

"Roxas, what are you looking at?" Pence asked.

"There's a girl on the clock!" Roxas said.

"I don't see anyone." Pence said.

"That showdown must have gone to your head!" Hayner said.

Roxas just nodded but continued to look up at the tower again the girl had  
vanished again. When they reached the usual spot Roxas sat down and smiled at Hayner.

"You get some rest Roxas. We'll deal with Siefer!" Hayner said.


End file.
